


A Friendly Visit

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Daddy Kink, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David's parents have been neglecting him so they drop him off at a family friend's house. The man seems a bit overly excited to have him there and tries to make friends with him-- and gets much too close for just a "friend".





	A Friendly Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a nightmare I had. First thing I did after wake up besides cry is write this, so it's basically just a vent fic that I finally decided to post. Just needed to get it off my chest really.

David was a naive kid, just how he should be. He’d focus on his toys while his parents fought and only focused on himself. He thought it was just normal that they argued, until one day his mom said they had to split up ‘for awhile’. David wasn’t sure what happened but it probably wasn’t good. Instead of choosing a parent to stay with however, his dad made him stay with a family friend until they figured things out. David wasn’t opposed to it but even if he was, it wasn’t his choice to make. 

 

David was brought to the house one day and David was stunned by how nice the house was. Inside it was clean and well-kept. It only belonged to one man who held a constant grin and an overbearing glare. David’s dad didn’t seem to notice it since the blue eyes weren’t focused on him, but rather the small child. They began to talk and then the man knelt down in front of David to speak to him at an eye-level.

 

“My name is Daniel. I’m a friend of your parents, and I’m hoping to be your friend too. What’s your name?”

 

“That’s David, Davey for short.” His dad said.

 

“That’s such a great name! Well, David, you’ll be a good boy while you’re here, correct?”

 

“Mhm.” David hummed, nodding.

 

“That’s great!” Daniel said, standing back up to finish talking to his father.

 

Eventually Daniel smiled again, his eyes back on the child. It wasn’t like a normal gaze, nor a normal smile. It felt predatory, like he was imagining David in scenarios that only a psychopath would imagine. When stepping into that house David was immediately put on edge, and meeting Daniel only made his senses amplified. Suddenly the two adults were saying their goodbyes and Daniel picked David up. David held on due to fear of being dropped.

 

“Say bye-bye!” Daniel said to him.

 

David wasn’t sure why Daniel was treating him like a baby, after all David wasn’t  _ that  _ young. He was still in elementary school but he wasn’t in kindergarten like Daniel seemed to think he was. 

 

“Bye bye.” David said softly to his dad who left without a word.

 

Daniel shut the door and placed the child back onto the ground, “That’s a cute bear you have.” He said, noticing the stuffed animal in David’s hand. “What’s his name?”

 

“Stuffy.”

 

“How cute… Do you want a treat?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Ice cream perhaps?”

 

Ice cream did sound good, but it being offered by this guy seemed suspicious. However David had not eaten anything that day as his father was in a rush to take him over to Daniel’s house. He nodded his head yes and followed the blonde over to the kitchen which was basically in the same main room of the house, right across from the front door. The carpeted floor turned into tile as he entered the archway. Daniel got a tub of neapolitan ice cream out of the freezer and some ice cream cones. David sat at the table and watched. He hardly had ice cream at home and definitely never with cones.

 

The treat was handed to David and he took it, carefully holding the waffle cone in his small hands. 

 

“Thank you.” He said, immediately taking enjoyment in the cold delicacy.

 

“You’re quite welcome… Have as much as you like, there’s plenty more in the fridge.” The blonde said.

 

David put the bear on the chair next to him, but then Daniel put it on the table so he could sit down next to him, putting an elbow on the table to rest his cheek on.

 

“You’re a cute kid, you know that?”

 

David shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Not the talkative type?”

 

David stopped licking the ice cream, “Not really.”

 

“You must be great at keeping secrets then…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, finish up your ice cream and I’ll let you in on a very big one.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Daniel watched pleasingly as he licked away at the ice cream, and finished eating the cone. He licked his thumb and wiped a bit of ice cream from David’s lips. The child found it weird but shrugged it off. 

“Do you want to know the secret now?” Daniel asked.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Daniel stood up, “Follow me.”

 

He went back into the living room and sat down on the leather couch that was across from a flat screen tv. David followed along and hopped up onto the leather seat as well.

 

“Now what?” David asked.

 

“Sit on my lap.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So I can show you the secret, silly.”

 

“Weren’t you just going to tell me?”

 

“That’s not as fun. Won’t you come here?”

 

David did as told since he was curious, and he felt a bump underneath him as he sat down facing the blonde. 

 

“How old are you?” The man asked.

 

“I just turned nine.”

 

“Wow, almost in the double digits. That means you’re ready to be a big boy! You’re quite mature for your age too.”

 

David was told that a lot, but it was only because he was quiet compared to his classmates.

 

“Have you played with yourself yet?”

 

“I play by myself all the time. I don’t have any friends.”

 

Daniel chuckled, “So cute… Well, I’m your friend now. So you can trust me. May I kiss you?”

 

“What? I don’t wanna get pregnant!”

 

The blonde let out a full out laugh this time, which made David confused.

 

“Why are you laughing?” The boy asked.

 

“You won’t get pregnant.”

 

“It’s still an adult thing.”

 

“You trust me, don’t you?”

 

David wanted to say he didn’t, but Daniel  _ was  _ an authority figure, so by default he did. The man in front of him had beautiful eyes that were still unsettling, but the smile tricked his mind into believing that the blonde had good intent. 

 

David nodded and that made the blonde grin. David was  _ perfect  _ in Daniel’s eyes. His goggle-eyed green emeralds fit with his lush red hair, and his frail body was delicate enough to penetrate with a simple plastic fork. And those _ lips _ , when they touched Daniel’s own, he had to fight back the urge to rape the kid right there. David’s lips were so soft and small, and David was no match for when Daniel stuck his tongue inside the boy’s mouth. David had to pull back because of how weird it felt. 

 

“Did you just lick my mouth?” David asked.

 

“That’s how you kiss.” Daniel explained.

 

“Oh.” 

 

He wasn’t sure what kissing was like since he had never done it before, not even with his parents. He saw it on shows though, and heard about it at school. The kids said that kissing could end up making you have a baby. David didn’t want one, but Daniel said it wouldn’t happen. But now he was curious.

 

“How do people get pregnant?”

 

“You want to find out?”

 

“Just whisper it to me.”

 

“I’d rather show you… You won’t get pregnant, I promise.”

 

“But if that’s how a baby is made then I don’t want to do it.”

 

Daniel put a hand on the boy’s ass and started squeezing gently, “I promise, you’ll be fine.”

 

“No… I don’t want to.”

 

“You’ll enjoy it.”

 

“B-but--”

 

Daniel’s mouth was on David’s again like he was going to devour the boy. His tongue invaded the wet cavern again and began to investigate the inside while a hand went behind David’s head to keep him from escaping. The other hand was still touching David’s behind, massaging the muscles lightly, working into the skin in a therapeutic way. The small ginger cried out with a loud ‘ow!’ when the man bit down on his lower lip. Daniel managed to apologize and then moved to the neck, sucking sensually which David laugh.

 

“W-what are y-you--” He tried to ask, but it was broken by another giggle. 

 

Daniel smiled at him, “Giving you friendship marks.”

 

“What are those?”

 

“They’re little spots on the skin to show love.”

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“Is it?” Daniel asked, pushing the boy down on his legs and lifting up his shirt to blow a raspberry on his stomach.

 

David laughed more, “S-stop!”

 

Daniel did so, licking upwards and sucking on the boy’s nipple instead. David tensed up and bit his own lip this time, confused by the sensitive feeling that overtook him. Daniel continued for a minute while touching the other one with his fingers, rubbing gently. David cried out,

 

“That feels weird! Stop!”

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

 

“No…”

 

“I know something that will.” Daniel said, setting the boy onto the couch, kneeling in front of him. 

 

He pulled down the boy’s pants and underwear, revealing his private parts.

 

“You can’t touch me there!” David said.

 

“Oh.” Daniel said, surprised to find that David’s parts weren’t what he expected. 

 

David must have been transgender, which started to make more sense.

 

“Is that why you were scared of being pregnant?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Nothing.” He gently put a hand on his leg, “You’re really handsome, David.”

 

Daniel didn’t really mind. He was only attracted to little boys and David still was one. He didn’t discriminate. In a way it made him feel more aroused. The boy tried shoving Daniel’s head away when he came closer. Daniel held onto David’s wrist, setting his arm down.

 

“Trust me.” Daniel repeated his own words, pulling down David’s shorts down past the ankles. 

 

David was told at a younger age not to let people touch him down there, but as soon as Daniel began fingering him he got curious. He hardly explored himself, only a few times after the other kids talked about it in school. But he never had the guts to actually put a finger inside like Daniel did. The man got back up on the couch and made David lie down, then stuck another finger inside. 

 

“That really hurts!”

 

“I know, just relax.”

 

“No no! I want you to stop!”

 

Daniel shoved another one in which caused the ginger to scream.

 

“Shhhhh…” Daniel shushed him.

 

David’s eyes were tearing up, and Daniel immediately slipped his fingers out. 

 

“Don’t cry.” Daniel said. “You’re doing so well!”

 

“Nooo I want you to stop!”

 

“How about we make a deal, hm?”

 

David sniffed, “Like what?”

 

“What’s your favorite dessert?”

 

“Ice cream…”

 

“You can have more of that then. Multiple flavors too. What’s your favorite?”

 

“Cookie dough.”

 

“I actually don’t have that but, we can go to the store afterwards and get some, okay? We can have your favorite meal for dinner too.”

 

“Spaghetti?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“And chicken nuggets!”

 

Daniel chuckled, “Alright, anything else?”

 

“Chocolate milk. And candy.”

 

“I have a secret stash of candy, want me to get you a butterscotch for now?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“One more question, have you had your period yet?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Good. I’ll be right back with that candy. You stay here.” Daniel advised before getting up off the couch to go get a bowl of candy. 

 

He came back and handed a butterscotch to the boy who immediately took it and unwrapped it, sticking into his mouth and mumbling a ‘thank you’.

 

“Now for my end of the deal. I’m going to continue playing with you, alright?”

 

“Okay.” He said, mouth full.

 

He held onto the wrapper and moved the candy around in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. Daniel zipped his pants down and took out his hardened cock which caused the boy’s eyes to go wide.

 

“W-wait what is that?!” 

 

“Do you want to touch it?”

 

David closed his eyes and shook his head, “No!”

 

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked, rubbing it.

 

David opened one eye to glance back at it, then closed them again, “No…”

 

“You seem curious.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Really?” Daniel said, teasing the boy’s entrance.

 

David’s eyes shot back open and he sat up, “What are you doing?!”

 

Daniel shoved him back down onto the couch, “My end of the deal. Be a good little boy for daddy now.”

 

“You’re not my dad.”

 

“Maybe not yet.” 

 

David wasn’t sure what he meant by that but soon a pain shot up inside him as Daniel shoved himself inside of the boy. David almost swallowed the candy whole, but coughed it back up into his mouth. Daniel groaned while the boy whined and scrunched the candy wrapper in his hand.

 

“That  _ really  _ hurt, Daniel!”

 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself anymore... I’ll try and be more careful now.”

 

David was so tight around his cock, and he was weary of moving inside of the child. He didn’t want to severely hurt him again so he went very slowly, pushing in deeper and deeper until the full thing was inside. David kept his fists clenched and his eyes shut as it happened, whimpering as tears started sliding down his face. David’s cunt lubricated itself, making it a lot more convenient for the older male to be able to slide in and out. He went rougher and David bit down on the candy. Daniel was teeming with pleasure while David was choking back cries. Daniel grunted as he shoved himself back inside after pulling out. David sobbed when the man did that, but his sounds turned back into small mewls straight after.

 

David attempted to beg, “D-Daniel! Slow d-down!”

 

Daniel slowed down only to lean down against the child and growl lowly in his ear, “Oh Davey… You’re such a good boy. Not like those other kids…”

 

“W-what?”

 

He began to grind against him, “You’re making me feel sooo good… Do you feel good yet?”

 

“It hurts still…”

 

“I’ll give you painkillers after…”

 

“Like pills?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

David knew what they were since his parents took them all the time, especially before work when they dropped him off at school, or in the evening after they yelled at each other. Sometimes when David had a headache he would get one too. He hoped Daniel would be done soon so he could take one. This hurt worse than a headache. He bit into the candy due to the pain.

 

“Ohhh fuck.” Daniel cursed under his breath.

 

“That’s a bad word.” David told while chewing the bits in his mouth.

 

Daniel cupped David’s cheek with one of his hands, “You say it too then.”

 

The boy swallowed then spoke, “What? No. I’m not allowed to.”

 

“I’ll let you. Say a bad word for me.”

 

“This is a trick, isn’t it? I don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

“I promise you, it’s not.”

 

“Fine… Fuck.”

 

“There you go. Scream it for me.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Daniel increased the speed of his hips slamming against the boy, “Now, call me daddy.”

 

“But--”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Daniel groaned, “Do it more.”

 

“D-daddy.”

 

“Don’t be shy.”

 

David then screamed the phrase which made Daniel only hunger for him more. The man was nearing his orgasm, pinning the boy’s wrists above his head as he continued tainting him. He finally came inside the boy’s cunt, pushing in to let the white substance drip out. David squirmed due to the feeling, immediately closing his legs together when the older male slid out and got off of him. David looked down at his lower region and began fingering himself then bringing his fingers up to look at the stuff that was left inside of him.

 

“Yuck… What’s this?”

 

Daniel didn’t answer him but instead offered to get him clean, “Let’s take a bath.”

 

“Daniel?”

 

The man picked him up, “Yes?”

 

“When are my parents coming to pick me up?”

 

“I hate to break it to you kiddo but, I’m going to be your new parent now.”

 

“What?”

 

Daniel held him close, “They weren’t getting along and wanted the best for you. But on the bright side, now I can treat you like a prince, how does that sound?”

 

“But I want mom and dad…”

 

“I know,” Daniel said, pulling the kid away to look him in the eyes, “I’ll love you just as much though.” He kissed the boy on the forehead.

 

“Okay…”

 

As long as Daniel fulfilled his promise then it couldn’t be that bad. It wasn’t like David’s parents gave him much attention anyways. But Daniel gave him tons of it, even when he wasn’t little anymore. David knew that Daniel loved him because he was always a good kid and never told their secrets.   
  



End file.
